Penguin Days of Summer: Here comes the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins have just completed their orbiting HQ when the Daleks return. Before long the Penguins find themselves in a room filled with Dalek who want to kill them. But Rusty the Dalek armed with what he learned in The Doctor's mind has other plans.
1. Skipper's recap

After dealing once again with a Lychee-nut influenced Maurice and Eygptain Gods trying to bring back the Eygptain Empire we hoped everything was back to normal. That is until Blowhole interrupted our Breakfast and transmated us aboard the IPSA Megacarrier which he took over. When the IPSA and the North Wind showed up to rescue us Blowhole blew up the Megacarrier. From inside his Heli-carrier he revealed his latest plan to turn everyone into monsters. Blowhole was about to mutate us when the North Wind and IPSA attacked. Dr. Blowhole escaped and started the Self-destruct of his carrier. We managed to escape with half a second to spare and celebrated a mission accomplished. But remember Arch-enemies always return and Dr. Blowhole is no exception. And the adventure continues….


	2. Chapter One: The Space Station

August 15th 2015

Earth's Orbit, Space Station

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski! building this space station is the best idea you ever had," I said. "So what are we going to name it?" "Well since there is already an ISS and a PSS," Kowalski said turning to Private, "let's name it the PPOHQSS…or the Penguin Planet Orbiting Headquarters Space Station or Penguin Orbiting headquarters for short." "No can do Kowalski that name is too long," I said. "How about Orbiting HQ?" "Short and to the point…Private I like." "Fine…Orbiting HQ," Kowalski said.

"so why aren't we floating around," Private asked. "The wonders of artificial gravity," Kowalski replied, "The station revolves on an angle just like Earth at a constant motion thus the station produces it's own gravitational field that keeps us penguins from floating around in zero gravity." "I still don't get it," Private replied. I sighed and said, "basically young Private the station is spinning which is way we can walk around." "Oh…" Private said, "I got it now!" "Anyway instead of waiting for alien threats to enter the atmosphere and cause a lot a damage before we actually start fighing them…we can battle the aliens in orbit," Kowalski said.

"don't we already battle aliens in orbit?" "Private that was with the TARDIS," I said, "and I don't feel like relying on the Doctor for every alien invasion." "So how do we battle aliens in this station?" "Private," Kowalski said, "this station is armed to the teeth and the upgraded soft-nose fighters are in the hanger." "armed with what?" Private asked of the station. "Lasers, missiles, plasma, space drones, the daleks own energy weapons, the Cyber-mens own cyber-guns, and a force field." "What about the Penguin One?" "Safe in the hanger," Kowalski replied, "with Soft-nose fighters at the ready." "Plus if the North Wind decides to visit in their Space Jet with have North Wind approved docking." "So this is our home away from home?" Private said.

"And here's the best part," Kowalski said turning from the door labled hanger to the door labeled bio dome at the other end of the cargo hold. He opened the door and we were greeted to a recreation of the penguin habitat back on earth. "A recreation of our habitat?" I asked. "Complete with Water, grass, Zoo lamps, bench, Popcorn machine, and this…" Kowalski said pushing a button… "MY CAR!" a speaker said complete with explosion. Kowalski was now in the "habitat" and he kicked off the hatch.

We climbed down the hole and found a recreation of our base…although we had to climb a bit further down to get to it. We looked out the portholes and saw breathtaking views of the planet below. "You did good Kowalski you did good," I said. We climbed out of the hole and took in the full scope of the bio-dome. "A complete ecosystem," Kowalski said, "complete with a body of water full of fish!"

"Was the Cheezy Dibble Machines really necessary?" Private asked. "Oh that's just the door to the North Wind side of the station." Kowalski said pointing to a recreation of one of the restaurants in the zoo where the "Machines" were located. Behind the door was the module of the station that was built to the North Wind's specifications. Incircling the bio-dome was the North Wind Module, The ISPA module, the power station Module, and the Penguin Module. The Penguin Module contained Kowalski's lab, the cargo hold, the airlock we were just in, and the Hanger.

"So no alien can get in the station," Private said. "Did I not just go thru the…orbiting HQ's…defenses," Kowalski said, "we're an impenetratible fortress that can't…" And then the doors to the North Wind Module exploded and then the impossible happened. " ** _Pressure equalized!"_** the voice of a dalek said, " ** _boarding corps begin Attack!"_** The boarding corps voice could then be heard, " ** _Advance! Exterminate The Penguins! Seek! Locate! Destroy! Surrender is not accepted!"_** Well too bad we don't surrender. The Daleks continued their greeting, " ** _Exterminate at once! Seek! Locate! Destroy! Seek! Locate! Destroy!"_** Then every single Dalek yelled exterminate at the same time. "Dalek-busters at the ready!" I shouted, "defensive positions!" " ** _Advance! Seek! Locate…Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

"Let's show those Daleks why you don't mess with The Penguins!" I shouted. " ** _You will die!"_** The Supreme announced. "Hello again…Supreme Dalek," I said. " ** _This is the end of you!"_** "Ha! We shall see about that," I replied as the four of us got into our battle stance. " ** _The Arrogance of Penguin,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Exterminate!"_** Wait what did he just say?

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: of Penguins and Daleks

Orbiting HQ, bio-dome

10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Bomb in position,"_** a drone replied above the Sounds of the ensuring battle only the Supreme could hear him. " ** _begin the detonation,"_** The Supreme replied. As the bronze Daleks surrounded the four of us a Scientist Dalek started to count down, " ** _Detonation in 50 rels! 49…48…"_**

Meanwhile at our position we fired our Dalek busters taking a dent out of the boarding corps. "Keep Firing! Keep firing!" We could now hear the countdown and decided to fight our way to where the bomb was located. "… ** _45…44…43…42…" "Exterminate them! Do not let them near the bomb!"_** The Supreme replied. " ** _40…39…38…37…"_** "Attack!" I shouted. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and we all charged. " ** _35…34…32…"_** The Daleks replied instantly and started firing their death beams. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** We fired our weapons and the Daleks started to explode. " ** _Do not let them near the bomb! Do not let them near the bomb!"_** the Supreme shouted.

The Scientist Dalek stop it's countdown and said, " ** _Alert! The Penguins are nearing the bomb! Countdown continued…28…27…26…"_** Kowalski, Rico, and Private destroyed the last of the remaining Boarding Corps and surrounded the Supreme. I blasted the Scientist Dalek to bits and the bomb took over the countdown. "…20…19…18…" "Kowalski get over here and defuse the bomb!" I shouted. " ** _That bomb is of Dalek Technology it can not be countermanned or defused!"_** The Supreme replied despite having guns pointed at it. "…15…14…13…" "Kowalski!" I shouted. "Working on it," he replied as he plugged in his smart phone.

The Scientist Dalek somehow returned to finish the countdown " ** _…10…9…8…7…"_** "Kowalski what is taking so long!" I said. "Almost got it," he replied. The Supreme Dalek fired at Kowalski destroying the smart phone, "No!" He shouted. " ** _This is our Victory!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** The Supreme left but the Scientist Dalek remained, " ** _...3…2…1…Zero!"_** The Bomb exploded but didn't destroy the base, instead a small portal opened where the bomb was. The Four of us and The Scientist Dalek was sucked in along with the ruined remains of the boarding corps. While this was happening the orbiting HQ imploded and almost destroyed the North Wind's space jet which happened to be on an approach.

On the other Side of the Portal the Scientist died instantly and we found ourselves on a strange black landscape. "Kowalski where are we," I said. "Whoa the Sesmic activity reading are off the scale!" "Which means what?" "We're standing on a landmass made of Volcanos that's about to erupt," Kowalski replied. "Oh…" I said, "escape options?" "I ran a scan…" Kowalski said, "The whole planet is one volitatile and explosive volcanic landmass. There are no oceans except one gaint ocean of lava…also I predict it's going to over 1000 degrees in oh…half an hour." "So we have half an hour to get off Planet Volcano before we get killed by Lava and extreme heat."

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "I know you expect good odds from me but we have a 100% precent chance of dying on this planet! I'm afraid the Daleks won this time!" "Rico!" I shouted, "The Space-Time Teleport!" Rico hacked up the Teleport and I shoved it into Kowalski's flippers. "Now Get us Back to Earth!" I shouted. "Dead Battery," Kowalski said. "Rico!" I said, "Toss me some Triple A's!" "The Space-Time Teleport needs Double A batteries!" "Rico do you have any double A's?" Rico Hacked up a power cell instead, "No never again," I said tossing it away.

"No!" Kowalski said grabbing the power cell, "Exterminatal power Cell plus lava equals…" "Ka-boom," Rico said before hacking up a pair of double A's and then a bag of Cheezy Dibbles. "Rico did I tell you to Dibble me?" Rico shrugged and started eating Dibbles while I handed Kowalski the Batteries. Kowalski replaced the old batteries and put in the new ones. "I um…need two more," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up two more batteries and Kowalski turned the Teleport back on. "Let's give the Daleks a Little surprise," Kowalski said pushing the teleport button.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Three: Beauty, Divinity, and Hatred

Dalek Parliament Ship

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We found ourselves in the center of the Dalek Parliament Ship Surrounded by Daleks. "Um Hello Daleks," I said. " _Exterminate The Penguins!"_ The Supreme Shouted. Every Single Dalek in the chamber pointed their weapons at us, "Okay you got us," Skipper said, "so what are you waiting for? The Supreme gave you the go ahead so why isn't anyone exterminating us?" " ** _Lower your Weapons_** ," a new voice said. The Supreme turned to the New arrival and said, " ** _They are the Penguins the enemy of the…_** _"_ " _Have_ _ **you forgotten the Predator of the Daleks!**_ _"_ the Dalek replied.

" ** _You have no power here Time-Controller_** _,"_ the Dalek Prime Minister replied. " ** _I am the Dalek Time-Controller_** _,"_ it said, " ** _I can erase your entire existence!_** _"_ "Well Dalek Time-Controller we meet at last," Skipper said. " ** _You are not important Flightless Bird,_** _"_ The Time-Controller replied. Skipper readied his weapon and fired at the Dalek but nothing happened. The Time-Controller turned to Skipper as a Special Weapons Dalek appeared from behind it. " ** _You have just forfeited your existence!_** _"_ The Dalek aimed it's gun but was obliterated before it could do anything.

" ** _Surrender Now Penguins you are surrounded!_** _"_ The Supreme Shouted as Rico and Skipper destroyed the Daleks guarding the Prime Minister. I turned to the Daleks and said, "If you exterminate any of us your Prime Minister will die!" The Supreme and every Dalek and Dalek Agent seemed to look at us in confusion. " ** _Protect me!_** _"_ the Prime Minister said, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Obey! Obey! OBEY ME!_** _"_

"I'm doubting I he is even pure Dalek," I said. The Supreme and two strategists considered this, " ** _Exterminate The Prime Minister he is impure!_** _"_ " ** _Obey me! EXTERMINATE THEM!_** _"_ " ** _We do not obey impure Daleks!_** _"_ the Supreme shouted. Every single Dalek aimed at the prime minister and waited for the Supreme to give the order. " ** _Maximum Extermination! Obliterate!_** _"_ The Supreme announced. The Parliament fired and the Prime Minister was no more. " ** _the Prime Minister is no more,_** _"_ The Supreme victoriously announced, " ** _I am now your Emperor!_** _"_ " ** _All hail the Daleks! Long live the Emperor! All Hail the Daleks! Long Live the Emperor!_** "

And then the Daleks turned their attention to us the Supreme…sorry Emperor Dalek was about to give the exterminate order. And then Rusty transmatted on to the floor, " ** _The Daleks are Evil! The Daleks must be Exterminated!_** _"_ " ** _Exterminate The Rebel!_** _"_ But before anything could be done Rusty projected a star being born, " ** _Behold the Doctor's Mind! Stare upon the Endless divine perfection! Stare upon the beauty of the Universe!_** _"_ " ** _We see Divinity! We See Beauty! We…see… Hatred!_** _"_ "Hatred?" I asked. " ** _Stop this at once this is Timelord Trickery!_** _"_ The Emperor shouted.

Then we got treated to a gaint spacecraft getting blown up and then Daleks getting blown up. " ** _We See The Doctor's Hatred of the Daleks! And that is good!_** _"_ " ** _Death To the Daleks! Death To The Daleks! DEATH TO THE DALEKS!_** _"_ And soon enough one half of the parliament was chanting with Rusty, " ** _The Daleks are Evil! The Daleks must be Exterminated!_** _"_ The Emperor Dalek was steaming as Special Weapons Daleks rolled in, " ** _Exterminate The REBELS! Exterminate Them All!_** _"_

Soon the Parliament Ship became a battle field of Daleks Exterminating Each other, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! The REBELS will be exterminated!_** _"_ Rusty and the Rebel Daleks made quick work of the confused non-converted Daleks. Pretty soon the Daleks got confused on who was a Rebel and who was not and that further added to the Dalek causalities on both sides. " ** _Exterminate The REBELS! EXTERMINATE THE REBELS!_** _"_ "Kowalski Anlysis," Skipper demanded. "We're in the middle of a Dalek Civil War," I replied.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The Dalek Civil War

The Dalek Parliament Ship

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"A Dalek Civil War," I said. "That's what I said," Kowalski replied. " ** _This is not War This is Pest…_** _"_ The Supreme was cut off and the Special Weapons Daleks took this as their cue to exterminate everything that moved. Rebel Daleks and evil Daleks alike were not safe from the Special Weapons Daleks. Unfortantly for the Special Weapons Daleks some of them were also affected by Rusty and turned on their fellow Special Weapons Daleks. The room was filled with the sounds of Daleks Dying and huge explosions that rocked the entire ship.

The Rest of the fleet was probably very confused at the moment and unfortantly they had a plan of their own. " ** _The Dalek Parliament is in a civil war!_** _"_ " ** _The Rebel Daleks on that ship must not be allowed to infect the rest of the Dalek empire!_** _" "_ _ **The Ship must be cleansed! Destroy the Dalek Parliament ship!**_ _" "_ _ **Weapon Systems not responding it is the Doctor!**_ _"_ " ** _Thirteen Doctors have been detected!_** _"_ _"_ _ **The TARDISes are moving to fast to get a lock!**_ _"_ " ** _Engage Hyper-drop! WE WILl NOT GET DESTROYED BY THE ONCOMING STORM!_** _"_ " ** _transmat engage!_** _"_ And with that the entire rest of the fleet disappeared.

Meanwhile the room was getting crowded with destroyed Daleks. The Drones were obliterated any dalek no matter the side that got too close. The Special Weapons Daleks and the normal Daleks were useless against the members of their own race. "This is getting confusing," Kowalski said as the battered Rusty fought on. The non-rebel Dalek were now seriously outgunned but fought on. "Kowalski odds," I said. "Let's see fifty normal Daleks versus Two thousand Rebel Daleks…My bet is on the Rebels."

Soon the Rebel Special Weapons Daleks finished off the Special Weapons Daleks before they were finished off by the the normal Daleks. We joined on the side of the Rebels and helped them finished off the rest. Soon only one drone Dalek remained, " _Self_ _ **-Extermination!**_ _"_ it screamed before it exploded taking several Rebels with it. "That was unexpected," I said. " ** _The Daleks are Exterminated!_** _"_ the remaining Rebels shouted. "So Rusty what are you going to do now that you have an Army?" " ** _Show other Daleks the truth and then_** _wipe out_ _ **the Dalek Empire!**_ " _"_ And then after that?" Kowalski asked.

" ** _Make Peace with the rest of the Universe,_** _"_ Rusty said. "So it's over then," I said. " ** _Your Battle is not Yet over,_** _"_ The voice of Dalek-Cann said, " ** _The Daleks are not done with you._** _"_ "Of course not," I said. " ** _Emperor Sec will rise again!_** _"_ I shuddered when I remembered the battle of Central Park and the Daleks' Death Beam. The Daleks's secret weapon was destroyed and we all saw the emperor's ship explode. But Cann was never wrong before (except for the one of us will die prediction back in December). "Kowalski," I said, "Options!" "Um go back home," Kowalski said, "and do what we always do in the meantime."

(end of Chapter four)


	6. Epilogue: The Return of the Cult of Skar

Unknown location

(Cann's POV)

 **"** ** _Report! What is the status of the Penguins," Dalek-They replied. "They know of the Emperor's return but they are overconfident," Dalek-Jast replied. "The Penguins will be distracted by the Cyber-men," I replied, " that is for certain" "Excellent!" Dalek-Sec replied, "You have serve us well!" "Dalek-They! Dalek-Jast! Exterminate Dalek-Cann!" "But I have revived you!" I replied, "I have not foreseen this!" "The Daleks will return to full power! The Rebel Daleks will fail!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Rebel Daleks are not Rebels they are the future of the Dalek Race!" I replied, "The Dalek empire will fall to the new order!" "No! They will be Exterminated!" Sec replied, "starting with you!" "The Cult of Skaro will be reborn in death and destruction!" "Nothing will intefer with the empire!" Sec said, "Exterminate!" Dalek-They and Dalek-Jast edged closer while Sec turned away, "Behold the rebirth and the return of the Cult of Skaro!" "Death and Destruction will lead to more Death and Destruction!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Dalek that once betrayed me is now the one who betrays!" Sec said, "He is a contradiction! This must be rectified! Exterminate him!" "Cult of Skaro!" I said, "heed my warning the Rebels will claim victory!" Dalek-Jast fired and I knew no more, "The Penguins' time will come!" Sec Declared, "They will fall and the empire will grow stronger!" "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!"_**

 **** **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
